Boy Band Brawls
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Alternate reality where Jonah, Zig and Miles are in a band and Tristan is a fanboy. Jigles interaction with a side of Triles. Jonah's characterization is inspired by antinomian's portrayal of him in "Degrassi: Nothing Happens Ever (A Parody)".


"You know, it's not too late to cancel."

"Don't you dare! Ever since you told me about this I've been counting down the hours."

"But… I don't _wanna_."

"Too bad. Anyway, it's not like you've got much of a choice."

Tristan was right, Miles thought to himself gloomily as he sunk even lower on the couch. It all started when he and Zig got in yet another scuffle in the hallway that landed them both a month's worth of detention. This new principal really was a piece of work. It turned out that Ms. Oh was supervising, and that was when a weird looking kid with his hair shooting up in all directions came in to ask if she could recommend anyone for his band. Apparently he used to collaborate with a senior but they had a falling out. And he said that holding auditions didn't attract the right kind of people. Before Miles knew what was happening, the music teacher gleefully enlisted both him and his nemesis into Emo Dude's band as an alternative to carrying out the rest of their sentence.

"Give them a chance," encouraged Tristan while rubbing circles on Miles' knee. "And who knows? You'll all probably end up being best friends."

"Who needs best friends when I have you?"

Before he could respond, Miles pounced on him to pepper his cheeks with noisy kisses and making him giggle in return. Tristan steadied his face with the tips of his fingers and went in for a deep kiss that made Miles feel as light as a feather. His hands were already starting the creep up under Tristan's shirt when the doorbell rang. Miles broke away and buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck to let out an frustrated roar. Tristan pushed him away by the shoulders and kissed his forehead before giving him a smile and a look in his eyes that said he was going to be his moral support.

"You'll do great, superstar," he whispered in Miles' ear before they got up to answer the door. Bright eyed Jonah was standing next to a stoic Zig who looked as if he was already dreading being there.

"Come in, come in" greeted Miles passively as he allowed guests to pass through the door.

"Geeze Louise! Awesome video game collection!" commented Jonah when they walked through the living room. "You lucky son of a fish. I just have a house plant"

Miles blinked a couple of times to register this boy's quirky mannerisms and noticed Zig wistfully looking at the multiple game consoles before he led everyone down to the music room. He settled behind the drums while Zig plugged in his electric guitar in the amp and Jonah retrieved his acoustic guitar from the case. Tristan made himself comfortable on the other side of the room with a smile radiating from his face.

"So how do we look?" asked Miles nervously.

Tristan eyed the trio and did his best not to grimace. Preppy Miles, gangster Zig and punk Jonah certainly made an odd combination. Nevertheless, it wouldn't make sense for them to change their styles so they might as well hold on to their signature looks. He couldn't picture Zig in a button up anymore than he could imagine Jonah going sleeveless. However, he was sure that a bit of guy-liner would definitely make his boyfriend's eyes pop. But this was a battle that he knew he would never be able to win so he kept mum.

"You guys look great. Now let's get this jam session started!

The boys began their set. But with every bar Zig and Miles tried to sing over one another until it resulted to a shouting match.

"What the Taco Bell has gotten into the two of you?"

"Rich boy over here thinks he can run the show because he's made of money!"

"Well, Mr. Rubber Room would obviously drop the ball if he's in charge!"

"No way! I was the lead singer of my last band. I know all about star power."

"I don't give a Donald _Duck_ who thinks what! If you didn't spend all of your time irritating each other you'd see that you have more in common than you think. And I'm not just talking about your identical haircuts! Now, either we all pull our weight equally or this won't work."

That was enough to calm Miles and Zig down. They started from the top and managed to get through a few songs without messing up too badly.

"Hey, we sound good!" said Miles. "Now all we need is a name."

"What's wrong with 'Prodigal Spoon'?" pouted Jonah.

"You mean that's _not_ the sequel to 'Hey Diddle Diddle' where the spoon regrets running away with the dish?" Zig asked with a snort causing Miles to let out a short laugh.

"Oh, I know, I know! " Tristan shrieked, clapping his hands. "How about 'The Jiggles'?! Get it? It's your BroT3 ship name! Ahhh! You guys should totally go on tour and I can be your groupie! Road trip!"

Jonah and Zig both shot Miles strange looks. The brunet only shrugged off their confusion and smiled endearingly at his bouncing boyfriend.

"Sure Tris. We'll keep that in mind."


End file.
